


Lessons

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Banter, Dennex, Foreplay, M/M, Trust, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennex wants to learn how Dorian's body responds.</p><p>For these prompts at Porn Battle XV: Almost Human, John/Dorian, learning, trust, bodies, connection</p><p>at http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

John moves the glove slowly across the surface of Dorian's body, letting the soft electrical charge from the fingers stimulate him.

"You don't have to go so slow, John," Dorian says, with a catch in his voice, a struggle to hide his need, that makes John smile. 

"Shh, I'm learning what you like." John says it slowly, lingering over the words as if to warm them with the hollows of his voice.

"I wish you could learn faster," Dorian says, trying not to move as John's glove tickles the nape of his neck. 

"No, you don't," John says with a chuckle, and moves his hand down Dorian's back. He smirks with satisfaction as he finally hears Dorian moan.


End file.
